


let's not get lost in this

by myriddin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paid Research Opportunity- Romantic Couples Study- Fake Dating AU. Being strapped for cash leads to Sansa roping her brother's best friend into a fake dating ruse. What she didn't count on was the heat of attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's not get lost in this

“You want to what?”

Sansa wasn’t sure whether to be annoyed or amused that even with the amount of incredulity in his voice, Jon was still distracted enough not look up at her. They were both seated at the table in Jon and Robb’s apartment, textbooks and notebooks spread out before them. Jon’s laptop was currently the main focus of his attention, staring intently at the screen while his fingers moved rapidly over the keyboard.

It was truly unfair how attractive he was, so serious and deep in his concentration. The slim-framed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose only added to the effect. He was clean-shaven, emphasizing the strong profile of his jaw and cheekbones, just barely softened by falls of thick dark hair. His charcoal Oxford opened at the collar to give just a hint of chest, the sleeves rolled up to reveal the impressive definition of his forearms. All in all, not a bad specimen to be faking a relationship with.

“If we’re going to be faking a romantic relationship in front of experts, I think we should practice intimacy.”

“We’ll be fine. Psych students trying to earn extra credit hardly count as experts.” With a sigh, he stretched and rolled his neck back, a quick glance at his watch derailing his attention from their current topic. “It’s nearly one. You hungry?”

Sansa rolled her eyes and acquiesced. Jon gave her a quick smile before he pulled out his phone, earning Sansa’s own reluctant smile when she heard her favorites being ordered. She nodded when he confirmed their order would be soon in coming, a particular passage in her textbook catching her eye.

“Hey, Jon,” she stated after a few moments of the quiet.

“Hmm?”

“We were discussing literary themes earlier. I was wondering about your take on one.” 

He hummed thoughtfully. “What was the topic?”

Her foot glided across the floor to slide along his shin. “Temptation.” As he kept his eyes determinedly on his computer screen, she made her way up his panted leg to his knee, kneading into the muscle of his thigh.

“Why do you think people get tempted by what’s wrong? What’s so appealing about things we shouldn’t do?”

Almost on cue, his head shot up, his eyes locking on her, dark and wanting. He licked his lips before continuing, “There’s an excitement, an appeal to the forbidden. People risk everything to feel it.”

“Even if other people would think it was wrong?” The way Robb would react if she went through with this, Arya was well…but the temptation was so great. 

“Especially then,” his voice dropped an octave, low and darkly husky.

Her foot shifted even higher, grazing over his aroused groin, causing him to groan deeply. 

“Sansa,” he practically breathed out her name.

Sansa nonchalantly rose to her feet and circled the table, feeling the weight of his eyes on her the whole time as she leaned over him, her hand brushing his waist, and then his rear as she reached into his back pocket in search of his wallet.

“Be just a minute,” she whispered softly in his ear, deliberately brushing against him. His back stiffened as she passed, frozen ramrod as she made her way to the door to pay for the food.

The door had barely closed behind the delivery boy before he heard the sound of the lock turning, the soft click echoing through the foyer, and Sansa returned a moment later, her eyes intent on him. She set the food upon the kitchen counter, neither of their interest currently focused on their stomachs.

Before he knew it, she was straddling his lap, sliding his glasses from his face, her mouth on his, Jon’s hands clutching at her hips as he responded vehemently to her eager kiss.

He placed his hands at the back of her thighs, holding her to him as he groaned low in his throat, Sansa’s lips trailing along his neck as her fingers buried themselves in his hair. She nipped at his collarbone and he shivered, Sansa smiling against his skin.

He took in a ragged breath, releasing it in a pent-up sigh as if to steady himself, and she felt the tension slowly drain from his body with it. He looked at her, his eyes thoughtful, gentle, his fingers stroking against her cheek, “Are you sure you want this, San?”

“I do.”

“A little early for those words, don’t you think?”

“Smartass.”

He grinned as he hauled her to him, pulling her close as he stood up, Sansa’s legs wrapping instinctively around his waist. Their mouths met and clung, sharing deep, hungry kisses as he lifted her and stumbled toward the hallway, a vague destination of the bedroom in his mind.


End file.
